Nanii?
by natu1713
Summary: ... "Eeeh?" Sakura looked between the Hinata in "Sasuke's" arms and the Hinata staring at all of them with suprise written all over her face. There were two Hinatas? Part AU. Please read and comment!
1. Prologue

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. YEEAAAH :D

Hello everyone! This is my first story. It's a bit confusing because it starts in the middle though.. heh..

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does.

In case you were wondering, the title of this story means "What?"

_Blah blah blah blah…_= thoughts of said person/spacing out/telepathy (which means mind reading/talking through thoughts in your head with another person)

Blah blah blah blah…= emphasis

(Dream)

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"WHAT THE-! Kaa-chan… Kakashi's cheating! He used chakra to aim!"

"… Kakashi, be fair. All of you are playing NORMAL paintball."

"Awww… but Taiki's just jealous I got him-"

"No buts! Don't make me call your father again. You know he hates when you two fight."

"… Hehe… n-no need f-for th-that! I-I'll play fair, yeesh, Kaa-chan- HEY!"

"Take THAT, Scarecrow*!"

"UMPH- that HURT, damn it Taiki!"

"Did I hear cursing, Kakashi Uchiha?"

"N-no, Kaa-chan! …hehe… NO- OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME-"

Aiden-nii and I laughed at the scene before us. We couldn't help but laugh. Tiny little Kaa-chan was using Jyuuken on our idiotic brother, who was GENIUS enough to get caught cussing.

Taiki was laughing uproariously, chanting, "PWNED-" That is until Juugo and Suigetsu simultaneously gunned him down with their own paintball guns, both grinning signature smiles. Kaa-chan chuckled and Kakashi (named after the famous jounin sensei) laughed while rolling around in pain on the grass.

Aiden-nii whispered into my ear, unlocking his iTouch, "This is soooooo going on Youtube…" I giggled.

Though Aiden was very, very stoic (like Tou-chan) sometimes, he had a sense of humor. We put down the volume on my beloved gray iTouch (I was listening to Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 and he had one ear-bud in his ear) to finish watching the free entertainment show that my siblings had oh so graciously provided.

That day, we didn't expect for Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's murder to happen… and it was by Kyuubi himself. Did murder run in the Uchiha family? Apparently, it did.

Blackness surrounded me. I saw everything that happened… and… COULD happen… if we didn't do something quick. I shivered with remorse at the thought of being possibly being separated from Kaa-chan and Tou-chan forever…

I didn't expect for anything to hurt, because the Rokudaime didn't tell us anything about the jutsu he used, but every single bone in my body ached.

I thought the pain would never stop, but, weirdly… it stopped. A familiar emerald chakra enveloped me... It felt like… Haruno-san? Too late to think of that…

What felt like an eternity later, I heard Aiden-nii's voice inside my head and felt something soft and warm press against my forehead… He was using telepathy again…

_Nezumi*, Fang, Talon… Wake up, baka…_

(End of dream)

Author's Note:

*Kakashi means scarecrow in Japanese. At least I think so. -_-

*Nezumi (im sure of this, lol) means mouse in Japanese.

Well, that was the prologue. **Please **review! All will be revealed soon... Hehe... *rubs hands together*


	2. Chapter 1

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. YEEES. :D

Warning! Story starts in the middle, so ish confushing.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does.

_Blah blah blah blah…_= thoughts of said person/spacing out/telepathy (mind reading/talking through thoughts in your head with another person)

Blah blah blah blah…= emphasis

(Normal POV)

Sakura breathed in deeply from chakra depletion and exhaustion. That always happened these days… at least when she was training with Tsunade.

"Dismissed, Sakura."

"Hai, Milady,"

The unusually sober Hokage made a handsign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed and started her leave… _Why didn't Tsunade-sama teach me that disappearing jutsu…?_ _I feel so tired…I still have to meet Hinata-chan at Ichiraku's…damn it!_

Since Naruto had left, Sakura and Hinata became best friends… though there was tension. Why, you ask?

Well, Hinata knew that the apple of Naruto's eye was Sakura… but to Sakura, Hinata was an entirely different problem. Each time they spent together, they had a girl talk. Sakura learned about Hinata's crush… but Hinata already knew about Sakura's. It was pretty obvious in Ninja school, anyway.

In one of their "talks", Sakura figured out that Hinata was… PERFECT for Sasuke. She was quiet, un-clingy, calm, smelled like real flowers (not the disgusting stuff girls put on these days) , and loved gardening… JUST like Sasuke's Mom… _* sobs*_

ANYWAY…

"…damn. Why did Tsunade-sama have to pick training grounds outside of Konoha… in the middle of the freaking forest!" _Oh, yeah… she was drunk… Shizune _definitely_ has to help me stop her drinking problem…_

Suddenly, she reached an unfamiliar part of the forest… weird. She thought she was going the right way…

Sakura's emerald orbs narrowed at the feel of… suspicious yet comforting chakra. Let's just say that she developed a sixth sense during her training with the said Hokage. There was more than one person... Her curiosity took over her and she focused more chakra into her feet as she followed the 'feeling', which led her to a meadow. Sakura hid behind a tree. _What if they're intruders?_

Strangely, the meadow felt familiar… though she had never seen it before… Sakura's eyes widened as they took in the sight of six Konoha dressed bodies lying in the middle of the meadow… all bloodied and crumpled.

Her hospital instincts immediately kicked in. She rushed over, and with her inhuman-Tsunade strength, moved all the bodies into positions so that she could heal and tend the injuries. Questions popped into her mind. What had happened? How did these Nin get hurt? Sakura made a mental note to ask them later.

What irked her was that once she touched the teens (Yes, all of them couldn't have been younger than 13 or older than 20), their eyes snapped open. Even after hours of healing bandaging, and sweating, Sakura didn't once look at or notice their… familiar features. The only things she noticed was that she tended boys and that they were from Konoha. Yes, Sakura Haruno was an exceptional Medic Nin, but she was still an idiot.

When she finally did look at one of them to wake him up, she saw what she didn't expect to see for at least another year.

"… S-s-sasuke?"

Sakura rushed over to the said "Sasuke" and looked fully at him. He had on unfamiliar yet familiar clothes; they looked like Anbu attire, but with a dark red scarf with a… cat on one of the ends? Oooookaaay….. She noticed that the style was a bit different, too. There was an Anbu tattoo on the back of his hand, not on his arm, but there was a mini red dragon in its place.

The Medic Nin gasped in recognition and dug into her equipment pouch where she kept all her things ( It looked like a… purse, kind of.) to pull out a notebook. Since she was the Godaime's student, the lazy blonde made her do almost half the Hokage work… poor Sakura.

Anyway, one of the said chores was making up new styles for the Anbu clothes. Who knew the Hokage had to be a designer, too? The kunoichi flipped through the notebook and found the Anbu styles. She blinked in confusion as she looked back and "Sasuke". They were the same styles!

They both were similar to the current Anbu attire, but there was the scarf, and the scarf was supposed to have the animal/symbol you were named after. Also, the Anbu tattoo was to be put on the back of your hand. Sakura had no idea about the red dragon tattoo, though…

What furrowed her brows was the fact that the certain style that "Sasuke" was wearing was supposed to be used for Elite Anbu Nin (Not missing S-class Genin Nin like Sasuke) 17 years later… when Sakura was supposed to turn 35… What. The. Shiitake mushrooms.

Sakura looked into "Sasuke's" eyes. Yep… it was him. Though… his eyes had a tint of grey, there was a tingly chakra inside him, and he looked a little older than he should… But then again, she never felt Sasuke's chakra before, and he should have grown since she last saw him, and what if his eyes just… lightened up? So she ignored the differences.

Very unlike a sane ninja, who would get help and NOT touch the suspicious looking bastard, Sakura brushed away the thoughts and shook "Sasuke" awake. All the while, her Inner Fangirl squealed… rather loudly.

"… the hell…" "Sasuke" muttered. He pried himself from the rather clingy, definitely younger, weird, pink haired girl's hands. He then proceeded to glare daggers at her… and it was enough to make any normal girl faint.

Sadly, Sakura ( or ANY of Sasuke's fangirls, in fact ) was not normal.

The said abnormal girl's eyes filled with happy tears. This was definitely Sasuke. "Sasuke's" next words turned her smile upside-down.

"Don't touch people you don't know, girl. They could end up being dangerous… especially me." the boy scowled.

"B-but… don't you recognize me… Sasuke?" Sakura sniffled. How could he have forgotten her? Was she that unimportant?

She blinked rather rapidly at the sight of "Sasuke" flinching… at the sound of his own name?

Sakura continued watching him, curious to how much he had changed. His eyes roamed over the other teens passed out on the ground, and stayed glued to one particular body that was breathing rather heavily.

The Medic Nin raised a brow as "Sasuke" rushed over to the body fast. How could he move that quick… after being just healed? Inner Sakura squealed… Sasuke was STRONG!

Sakura flinched as she saw the person that Sasuke had just picked up… and was now in his arms… a girl? The Medic Nin's hand twitched with the urge to slap. She thought she tended boys! She craned her neck to see better, expecting some really pretty sort of slut in "Sasuke's" arms… But, Kami-sama (God) seemed to hate her today as she saw the girls face.

"Hi-hi-hinata-chan!"

Definitions:

Jyuuken – a Hyuuga style of fighting

Tou-chan – a way to say "Dad" or "Father"

Kaa-chan – a way to say "Mom" or "Mother"

Kami-sama – a way to say "God"

Author's Note: Poor Sakura. What will she do in this predicament? Found out next time in Pokemon… Uuhh… I mean… Naruto! Hehe… XD

Eh, this didn't need too much editing. :P


	3. Chapter 2

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH :D

Hey, everybody! Here's the second chapter! – 3 -

First off, I would like to thank Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reviewing! I'm glad at least one person likes my fanfiction! My first one, too. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does.

_Blah blah blah blah…_= thoughts of said person/spacing out/telepathy (which means mind reading/talking through thoughts in your head with another person)

**Blah blah blah blah**…= emphasis

Our favorite violet haired kunoichi walked through the streets of Konoha, headed to a certain blonde haired-boy's favorite ramen shop. On her way, she noticed that men were staring at her… weirdly. Our little Hinata was still the innocent little soul we know… even if she is fifteen and she should know what their stares meant.

(Hinata POV)

_Hmmmm… I wonder where Sakura-chan is? She's not here…_ I saw the ramen stand that Naruto always talked about… but she isn't there… where could she be? She's always early for things at the hospital…

I decided to wait for her. Maybe… maybe something came up?

(Five Hours Later…)

I sighed. Something obviously happened. I should ask Lady Tsunade if she saw Sakura-chan…

At the Hokage tower, I asked the Anbu guards if I could talk with the Hokage, and they let me in because I was an apprentice. In the hallways, I didn't see Sakura. I ran to Tsunade-sama's office, frantic and worried about what had happened to my first best friend… in a while.

Memories with unknown origins rushed in. My first best friend since I was 4 up until 8... Yusuke? I get this horrible feeling in my stomach… I don't even remember his name! Ugh… I think I remember that he had a brother… Watachi? No… I forgot his brother's name, too! Great… I only remember the name Mikoto for some reason… strange.

I burst into the Hokage's office… breaking the door in the process. Darned chakra-filled limbs. I'd need to work more on concentration and control. I felt heat rush to my face in embarrassment and frowned at myself inwardly.

"G-gomen f-for br-breaking your d-door, Tsunade-sama… But… H-have you seen Sakura-chan?" I stuttered. JUST when I thought that I got rid of my stuttering problem…

"Hinata-chan? Oh, I was about to ask the same thing. Don't worry about the door, I'll have Kakashi pay for it."

"N-ne, y-you haven't s-seen S-sakura-chan anywhere?"

"No. I haven't seen her since this afternoon, when I trained with her. Could you find her for me, Hinata? She has a scroll she needs to read from Gaara. Here, give it to her if you find her."

"Kazekage-sama? O-of course, Milady."

Lady Tsunade quickly handed me a red scroll with Suna marriage designs on it. I sighed. It was probably another marriage proposal from Kankuro, and Gaara had to write it and send it himself. I heard the Godaime sigh.

"Now you are dismissed. SHIZUNE, GET ME SOME SAKE-"

(Outside of the tower…)

I was even more worried if possible about the fact that the Hokage herself didn't know where Sakura was… I searched everywhere, and after 2 hours of searching, came up with nothing. Where could she be?

Was she outside of the village? Well, Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan and I trained in a meadow outside the village… _maybe she's there!_

I ran to the village gates, pouring some chakra into my feet to run faster. But… why would she be there? _Training should have been done 4 hours ago…_

At the gates, I told Kotetsu (the guard) that I was looking for Sakura, and he said that she hadn't come back from training. That means… she's at the meadow!

I quickly bowed and thanked Kotetsu and sped out the gates. I needed to find her! I neared the meadow… but she wasn't there. I activated my Byakugan. She couldn't be that far, right? Yeah, right, Hinata. And Ino has blue hair. Of course she would be far away! It's been 4 hours since training ended!

I saw Sakura's chakra signature 453 yards away. I had advanced my Byakugan with Sakura and Tsunade-sama's help so that I could see every where for 500 yards, not the normal 250 yards.

What surprised me was that there were six other familiar yet unfamiliar chakra signatures…

Taking out a kunai, I rushed toward Sakura-chan's chakra. I had a bad feeling about this…

Author's Note:

Ooooh! Who are the unfamiliar people Hinata speaks of? And why does Kankuro love Sakura? All will be revealed… in due time. Muahahahaha!

Please review!

This didn't need much editing either -_-


	4. Chapter 3

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. ^_^

Hello again! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, Masashi-san does.

_Blah blah blah blah…_= thoughts of said person/spacing out/telepathy (which means mind reading/talking through thoughts in your head with another person)

Blah blah blah blah…= emphasis

Sorry if my story confuses you!

("Sasuke" POV)

I froze and looked away, tears uncharacteristically forming in my eyes at the sound of his name. How would this girl know him? I stopped the tears from sliding down my face with my scarf.

If I were like that Uzumaki kid, I would probably shout out something about the Uchiha clan and Kyuubi… but I wasn't stupid. I had a duty to fulfill. A promise to keep. And I would keep that promise… for their existence.

I looked around, acting calm, but frantic about what had happened to everyone else. Were they alright?

I noticed their bandages and mentally slapped my forehead. Of course they weren't! If the girl healed me, then of course she would tend them! I mentally scolded myself. _You're getting rusty at such a young age, Aiden! _

I switched my Byakugan on and off in less than a second, looking for a special black and white chakra like I had in one of the bodies. Only two of us had it… the other six had grey chakra.

I sensed it… and it was out of control… forming bittersweet images in her mind that replayed that horrible day. I rushed over to her and lifted her face up, fully knowing what her eyes would look like. But, they never ceased to amaze me. I knew I had eyes like hers, but hers were special. Mine were dull compared to hers.

I sighed, knowing that I had to stop staring at her eyes and start the jutsu that he taught me. I muttered, "Lion, Snake, Boar, Dog…" closing my eyes as I pressed my right index, ring, and middle fingers against her forehead.

Though I loved the way her eyes always changed color, I still hated her foresight… it scared the hell out her and made her see things humans are not meant to see.

I was glad that Tou-san and Kaa-chan developed telepathy in the family so that I could share the burden with her. Tou-san had also trusted me with the jutsu to stop the foresight. Nifty.

I kissed her forehead, talking to her through my thoughts…

_Nezumi, Fang, Talon… Wake up, baka…_

Sensing turmoil, I looked at the pink haired girl for a death glare, and saw one, aimed not at me, but at… Ameko? I put Ameko on the grass and walked toward the other girl.

I visibly twitched at the sound of a high pitched giggle… I could never handle those. I mentally sighed… another fangirl? I had enough at home… well… technically, this WAS home.

I shivered, wondering what the medic was thinking in that perverted fangirl mind of hers. Well, her world of heaven was about to be replaced with a world of pain. I readied my palms with chakra.

Strangely, the girl reminded me of someone. Meh, whatever.

I called the girl the name of what she looked like. "Oi… Haruno."

"Sasuke-kun! You love me… not Hinata-chan! Right?" I blinked at the change in name. I'd have to get used to that. Calling her what everyone else here in that past did, I mean. _Actually, I like Hinata-chan better than you, idiot._

I walked closer to her and pressed two fingers against her pulsing point and let out a little bit of chakra, just how Kaa-chan taught me. Not too little, not too much, or it'll kill them. Paralysis Jyuuken, Uchiha style. Tou-san would probably smirk if he heard that.

"Mmph… A-aiden-chan?"

I rushed towards the voice, asking her questions rapidly. Was she okay? Did she see what happened to Tou-san and Kaa-chan that day? She stayed quiet. I realized I was pressuring her… again. I calmed down… _then_ she spoke.

"Is e-everyone else al-alright? … H-how ab-about Su-suige- Kushina-chan?"

I blinked. Did she just call out the name of that annoying fangirl back home? I looked over at the fangirl again. Oh. Of course. Kushina HAD to be the spawn of this girl that called me… Sasuke. Duh. Fangirl annoying-ness must run in the Haruno family, hm?

I looked back at the girl. She glared at Ameko. Why? I have no idea. Idiotic fangirls. In return, I flicked a Chidori senbon at her face. At her mouth. That ought to shut her up… for a while. I snickered inwardly.

I heard a rustle nearby. Someone was there. I turned around, Kasai still in my arms. Who I saw soothed me, knowing that she still existed in this time, at least.

"S-sakura-ch-chan, th-there's a m-message f-from Kazekage-sama… Eeeehhh?"

Author's Note:

EDIT:

Kasai is now Ameko. Because Ive read Bullwinkle's Lady's The Chaos Theory, and it has the same name -_-. So I wanted to change the name :P

I was also amazed at how.. similar the points in the two stories are o-o (hers and mine) So before blaming me for stealing ideas, I honestly had no idea her story existed till recently.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.

I would like to thank punklovesrock, Hs-5-Hen, Spottedstar106, and JUST A GIRL for reviewing! Thank you so much! Yes, my arm has gotten better…

I'm sooooooo sorry about the delay of this being posted! T_T

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, Masashi-san does!

_Blah blah blah blah…_= thoughts of said person/spacing out/telepathy (which means mind reading/talking through thoughts in your head with another person)

**Blah blah blah blah…**= emphasis

Sorry if my story confuses you!

Normal POV

... "Eeeh?" Sakura looked between the Hinata in "Sasuke's" arms and the Hinata staring at all of them with surprise written all over her face. There were two Hinatas?

_Wait… that can't be right._ Sakura remembered the time that Hinata and she were training. Hinata got hurt sooo badly that she couldn't heal herself, so Sakura healed her. She compared what Hinata's chakra was to the feel of the other imposter Hinata.

The imposter Hinata's chakra was mixed black and white. Not literally mixed like gray, but like the Yin-Yang kind of mixed. The two colors moved alongside each other. Wait a sec…

It was JUST like (or similar…) to "Sasuke's" chakra! Wait… But she had never felt Sasuke's chakra before… so that would be understandable if that guy WAS Sasuke. But… if that was Sasuke, who was the IMPOSTER HINATA? _Hmmm… must be a relative. Yup… a long lost relative that looks like Hina-chan and no one knew till now! Yeah…_

Sakura sighed dreamily. She never knew that Uchiha chakra was… so beautiful.

While Sakura was so occupied with her drooling at "Sasuke's" face, Hinata dropped the scroll from Suna and stared with wide opaque eyes as the imposter Hinata slowly got up from "Sasuke's" arms and walked toward her. She couldn't move, mesmerized by the imposter Hinata's grace and deep, light purple eyes.

Unusually, she didn't tense when the imposter lightly touched her shoulder and looked at her eyes with sheer concentration. The fake Hinata was about 3 inches taller than her, so she had to look down a little.

The imposter stepped away suddenly and bowed low, as a lower class Hyuga would do to a higher class Hyuga sometimes at the Hyuga household.

"G-gomen, H-hinata-sama. M-my comrades and I h-h-have battled many Cloud ninja th-that were planning to k-kidnap you on the way back from a special m-mission from L-lady Tsu-tsunade-sama. M-my friend here and my-myself u-used our lo-looks to our-our ad-advantage a-and l-lured the enemies a-away from Konoha t-t-to save y-you…"

Hinata blinked and she gasped, "Nanii? H… How do y-you know my n-name? And... Who a-are you?"

The girl looked up and apologized profusely with a stutter worse even than Hinata's herself.

"A-ah! G-g-g-gomen… M-my name is Sa-sakurai K-kachiko (last name then first name) and my f-friend here," Kachiko gestured toward the gently smiling imposter Sasuke that Sakura was still staring at, "… is Kichiro Hi-hiroki-san. We u-used to be fr-friends with yo-you and N-n-neji-san when you w-were little."

Hinata processed this. _No wonder… the imposter was someone I knew before, so that's why I felt perfectly comfortable when she touched my shoulder…_

Hinata blinked. Did she see a tint of red in those soft, purple eyes?

Hinata's eyes glazed over as a memory she never recalled hit her…

**Flashback…**

"_Hinata-s-sama! Play w-with me and Hiro-__**kun**__!"_

"_Kachiko-no-Baka! It's '_Play with Hiro-kun and I'_! And don't call me 'kun'!"_

"_S-s-so? What if I want t-to?"_

_Hinata laughed. Her two friends that her father had mysteriously taken in in an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness were so FUN to be with!_

_They were found wandering confused and dazed in a forest when Hiashi was on his way to the Rice Paddies, and he had unusually taken them with him back to Konoha._

_Hinata had just finished flower arranging lesson with her mother. Her mother smiled._

"_Go ahead, play with them."_

_Hinata's face turned a cute pink as she hugged her mother tightly and ran off the play with her "Nii-sans" as she called them._

_This happened every day for a steady four months now._

_Kachiko and Hiroki grimaced as the sun started to set._

_Hinata pouted. "Aww… you're leaving?"_

_The two eight year olds (Hinata was five at the time) tried to smile._

"_Y-yeah…" Hiro looked away._

"_But you'll be back tomorrow, right?"_

"_U-um… we'll see, H-hinata-ch-chan." Kachiko gave a gentle smile._

_Hinata grinned. "Okay then!"_

_This time, though, Hiroki and Kachiko gave her extra tight hugs._

"_Bye!" Hinata shouted cutely as she ran to her room in the main household._

_The next day, Hinata could barely stay still as she arranged a bundle of navy blue and violet tiger lilies in a porcelain vase. She couldn't wait to play with her Nii-sans again._

_After another nod of approval from her mother, Hinata skipped happily to the garden where they played._

_They weren't there._

_Hinata cocked her head curiously. Were they playing hide and seek?_

_Hinata looked everywhere in Hyuga property, even in the second class houses where Neji and her Nii-sans lived._

_They weren't there._

_Hinata giggled to herself and went back to the garden._

_She decided to wait there until they showed themselves… This happened a lot in the first month together._

_Hinata waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_She waited until the sun set._

_She waited until Neji-nii-san came out to take her to her bedroom, and she wouldn't let him._

_She waited till her mother and father came out to get her._

_As her father dragged her to her room, she burst into tears as she realized what happened._

_They were gone._

_She wanted to know where Kachiko-chan and Hiro-kun were. She asked her father._

_He just stared at her like she was crazy._

_Her glass heart chipped at the words she heard._

"_I know no one by the name of Kachiko nor Hiroki."_

_Hinata didn't understand. She madly shook her head and stamped her foot, the only show of defiance she had ever shown in her life._

"_N-no! You h-have to kn-know them! You were th-the one th-that took them in!"_

_She asked everyone of her maids, even her Neji-niisan and her mother where Hiroki and Kachiko were._

_They didn't know who her Nii-sans were._

_It hit her._

_Her Nii-sans were gone._

**End Flashback**

Author's Note:

Oh, dear…

I think this chapter made you guys confused… Huh? Gawd, I hate the beginnings of stories! This is a filler chapter.

Lol, the term 'Nanii' will be used a lot in this story, so get used to it. By the way, it means 'what' in Japanese.

Love you guys! So, leave me some love! (Love = reviews and cookies :D)


	6. Chapter 5

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. :D

Hello again! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my stuffed sea turtle.

_Blah blah blah blah…_= thoughts of said person/spacing out/telepathy (which means mind reading/talking through thoughts in your head with another person)

**Blah blah blah blah…**= emphasis

Sorry if my story confuses you!

(Normal POV)

The glaze in the Hyuga heiress's eyes quickly dissipated, replaced with a good feeling of relieved shock.

"N-n-n-nii-s-san…?" Hinata felt tears stream down her face as the slightly taller Kachiko gently pulled her into a familiar embrace that smelled like lilies and tea leaves.

Kachiko smiled. "I-it's all okay now, Hina-chan. Hi-hiroki and I are here for yo-you." She closed her eyes, then reopened them and smiled again. "Hiroki, g-get your ass o-over h-here, you big b-baka."

Hiroki chuckled- which, by the way, was music to Sakura's ears, since she never heard a chuckle that sounded so much like Sasuke's since her said all-time crush was 4- and came over to join the hug.

Meanwhile, Sakura watched with teary eyes. _... AWWWWWWWW~! So KAWWAAAAIIIIIII! ….so they AREN'T Sasuke and his Hinata-looking relative. They're just childhood friends with Hina-san that were separated mysteriously. _She also drooled, because who wouldn't drool at two pretty girls being hugged by a hunk of a guy? Psh.

Kachiko let go of the two, letting Hiroki have Hinata for a bit.

Hiroki smirked thankfully at Kachiko, who smirked right back.

He looked back at Hinata, who was now looking up at him, memorizing his older features. When he lifted her chin up with a gentle hand and kissed her on the forehead, muttering an "I missed you…" into her ear, her face turned an unbelievingly cherry red. Hiro relaxed in her arms. Kachiko noticed this.

"I… I-I m-missed y-you too… H-hiro-**kun**…" Hinata stuttered.

Now it was Hiroki's turn to blush. "I thought I told you and Kachiko NOT to call me that… a loooong time ago." he sighed, smiling.

Kachiko cocked her head in a mocking, curious manner. "C-call y-you what, Hiro-**kun**?"

The flushed teen smiled and shook his head as he let go of the also blushing Hinata. "N-never mind…"

Hiroki's face returned to normal and he looked at the drooling Haruno that was sitting on the ground about 5 yards away.

He crossed his arms, getting into lecture mode, the mood he got into back home when trying to convince fangirls to **stop** stalking him for GODAMN Kami's SAKE! (A/N: No, not the Japanese alchohol. The word.)

"NOW do you understand that I am NOT your beloved Sasuke?"

Kachiko noticed Hiroki slightly flinch at the Uchiha's name. _It's OK, Aiden-kun. I understand. But, to blend in here in the past, we must try to look like we have NO future with Sasu-chan OR Hina-chan. It's for their existence, remember? But with Hinata-chan, I guess its okay to look comfortable around her, for now. Just be cautious, and don't look __**too**__ comfortable, or else she'll take a liking to you and not notice Tou-san._

As Hiroki (or, as Kachiko calls him, Aiden) watched Sakura slowly nod at his lecture, he replied, *_sigh* I know. Demo, it's __**so**__ hard, Ameko-chan, to try and forget what might happen to them in our time realm. You know? I'll try not to hang around her too much. I… I just miss Kaa-chan's presence._

Hinata and Sakura watched confusingly as Kachiko (or, as Hiro calls her, Ameko) nodded, not knowing that the two were mentally conversing, or 'mind reading', as some ninja called it. _Just try, Ai-kun._

Sakura grunted, interrupting the two look-a-like's mental conversation and grabbing Hinata's attention. She impatiently pointed at her mouth. Hiro turned pink, scratching to back of his head sheepishly.

"G-gomen, seems I forgot about the paralysis jutsu… heheh…" He walked over, kneeled, and barely brushed his pinky finger over the pink-haired girl's lips. _Ick… cooties._ Ameko inwardly laughed.

Sakura blushed and none-too-subtly sighed. _… How c-c-c-c-cuuuuteee~! Sasuke would never blush and do that, much less stutter! His fingers are so gentle…_

"Kachiko" twitched and, without anyone noticing, raised an eyebrow at the unknowing pink haired girl. _That little pervert… Aiden, this mission will be a little hard, considering you already have a stalker in the first few hours. Tch, Tou-san was right. You are a GIRL MAGNET. Heh… That's the nickname This "Sakura Haruno-san" will end up giving Tou-san, too. What a coincindence!_

Aiden chuckled again. Sakura and Hinata, of course, mistook it for Hiro laughing at Sakura's face, for it looked PRICELESS. _Che, look at that Haruno girl's face. I wish I had my iTouch… Then I'd take a picture. And then draw a mustache and unibrow._

_You're not listening to me!_

_But I heard you…_

_Ai-__**kun**__…_

_Hah! Look! She's drooling, too. Wake up Kakashi, he'll get a load of this. They're the same age, too. 15, right?_

_Should I? I think they are… _

_Go ahead! This'll give him more 'girl experience'._

Kachiko (Ameko) coughed. Sakura immediately woke up from her daze and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. Hinata looked over and tried not to laugh as she watched Sakura try to look presentable.

"A-a-ano… I-I think I-I'll wake up my bro- c-comrades n-now…" _Shi-shit…_

Sakura raised a pink brow. "Brothers?"

Ameko blushed out of embarrassment. She almost revealed their secret! "N-no! It's j-j-just that … I-I've been working i-in this grouping f-for so l-long that I-I consider them bro-brothers…"

Sakura blinked and nodded dumbly. "Oh. Sure. Go ahead."

Kachiko almost sighed in relief.

She nodded toward Aiden. Hinata and Sakura froze and watched carefully, hoping for another really super cool jutsu.

Heh. Only to be disappointed. Aiden just strode over to the bunch of boys in the corner of the meadow that Sakura put them in…

And nudged each of them awake… with his foot. More like kicked them till their eyes popped open.

Hinata gasped. That was… slightly rude. But as the boys shook their heads to get the fuzzy confusion out of their brains, she realized they could take it. They looked strong. She activated her invisible Byakuugan quickly and took a look at their chakra. It was… all… the… same?

Kachiko, meanwhile, was reading everyone's thoughts, and her eyes widened when she realized that Hinata saw her comrades' similar chakras. _*sigh.. crap._

She improvised. "H-hinachan! C-come o-over here…"

Hinata obeyed and walked over. The Hyuuga looked into Kachiko's eyes and… forgot what she just saw.

Ameko did a quick veiling jutsu, a jutsu that would disguise her and her comrades' true chakra signatures so that no one would know their origins, only the past Hokage, Tsunade.

Aiden sweat dropped. _Whoops… heheh… forgot to do that earlier… ha... he…_

Ameko sighed. _It's ok, Aiden. Just don't forget anything ELSE that Tou-chan told us to do. 'Kay?_

Hiro nodded.

Hinata and Sakura missed the entire exchange because they were distracted by the four other boys.

One grinned immediately once his eyes landed on Hinata, and blinked then frowned slightly when he saw Sakura. "Heh. Sup? I'm Kakashi. Nice to meet you." He had completely black hair and dark grey eyes.

Another just looked over quick then looked away, nodding, which meant he acknowledged their presence. He had long hair that looked kinda like Neji's hair, except for the fact that it was the same color as Hiro's hair. "Taiki…" He muttered. _? How did he kn-know what I-I w-was going t-t-t-to ask h-him?_ Hinata inwardly debated the answers.

The next grinned, flashing his shark-like teeth. "Hiya. I'm kinda thirsty. Do you possibly have, say, water?" Sakura twitched at his purple hair and pink and purple eyes. _… Is that even a guy? Not a girl?_ He wielded a strange looking blade. _It looks like that man Zabuza's sword…_ Kachiko said that his name was Seito, and Hinata nodded as she politely handed him a water-bottle, which he took with another grin.

And the last… he just stared off into the distance with a smile plastered to his face. A hawk landed on his shoulder and his smile just widened. He had wild, orange hair and orange eyes. Hiroki said his name was Tama.

Sakura nodded at all of their names, memorizing them and matching them with each face all at once. _Nerd..._ Aiden (Hiroki) thought. Kasai laughed inwardly.

The one named Kakashi joined their conversation. _She's prolly' a bish, too, just like her future daughter. Ha._ They all laughed inwardly, except Seito and Tama. Those two didn't possess the telepathy, because only those in the family had it.

The pink haired kunoichi took a glance at Hinata after properly committing names to memory and remembered what Hinata was looking for her for in the first place.

"Ah! Hina-chan! The scroll, please."

"O-o-oh! O-of course, S-s-s-sakura-chan." Hinata flushed and tentatively handed Sakura the red scroll with the wedding designs.

A/N: Finally! I got it! Aaha

I SHALL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON I SWEAR. And I'll stop being such a lazy-butt and reveal most of the confusing stuff in the next chapter. Haha. Ha. As in who the hell they are and why they're … er.. interrupting the comings and goings of Sakura and Hinata.


	7. NOTE

Hey, guys. I'm really, really sorry for this not being a chapter and for being gone so long. *cries

Anyway. This story is going to go through a major edit, because I thought of it when I was younger and the storyline was a bit too dramatic, and like one of you said, I over did my OC's. D:

Edit as in names and changing of characters and such.

AND PLEASE. **If you have read this story before the edit, reread the edited chapters, it will help you with future chapters. Seriously.**

But I'll be back with more in THE NEXT WEEK. I SWEAR. fDSAJF DLKGJ Because I've just started the next chapter and stuff.

Love you guys lots :D

BRB. Ahha.

~natu1713


End file.
